Tres niñas ninjas
by Kumai-chan
Summary: Kumai, Kazumi y Serani caen al mundo de Naruto por un pozo. Ahora, la banda de Akatsuki tendrá que lidiar con ellas porque hay algo raro detrás de todo esto.. quizás a veces las personas no son quiénes aparentan ser. Mal resumen pero denle una oportunidad :D
1. Llegada

Aquí va el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten

**Anotaciones importantes:**

-Esto es un diálogo

-"Esto es un pensamiento"

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Llegada**

Durante un lindo día, tres mejores amigas se ven obligadas a realizar saltos y piruetas para su clase de Educación Física. Para ello, siempre viajaban a un campo que tenía la escuela reservado; simplemente hermoso. Contaba con un amplio y hermoso jardín lleno de plantas y pastizales con obstáculos y barras de entrenamiento. A lo lejos se expandía un extenso bosque que parecía no tener fin, de seguro que si alguien se perdía ahí, tardaría días en hallar una salida. Esas tres mejores amigas se encontraban hablando luego de un duro examen físico.

-Jo, qué profesora más problemática, de seguro que ni ella puede hacer lo que nos pidió- Se quejaba la mayor, Kazumi, de cabellos castaños oscuros y unos lindos ojos chocolates

-Ya pareces Shikamaru hablando así- Le reprimió la mediana, Serani, de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel

-Por mí no hay problema, en Taekwondo me hacen hacer cosas mucho más difíciles- Intentaba agrandarse la menor, Kumai, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-Mentira.. esa es tu excusa para todo, aunque seas cinturón negro no creo que recibas un entrenamiento diferente a los demás- Contraatacó Kazumi

-Bueno, bueno, no hay que ponerse así, tenemos una hora libre antes que el bus venga a recogernos para llevarnos a casa- Dijo Serani

-Es verdad, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Mi celular no tiene internet para ver un capítulo de Naruto Shippuden- Dijo la rubia- Además que Kazumi-sempai ya no lo quiere ver porque su personaje favorito está muerto- Se echó a reír

-¡Idiota! ¡Sabes muy bien que sufrí por la muerte de mi Deidara! ¡Eso y encima ahora muere Neji! El mundo no me quiere- Sollozaba la mayor

-No se pongan así, mejor vayamos al bosque, como siempre, allí encontraremos algo para entretenernos- Habló la mediana y comenzó a caminar hacia aquella dirección, seguida de Kumai y Kazumi

-Me recuerda a esa Creepypasta... ¿Se llamaba Slenderman?- Preguntaba al aire infantilmente Kumai

-Sí, se llamaba así- Contestó harta Kazumi, su querida amiga siempre se olvidaba ese nombre y también estaba harta de tener que soportar esa actitud infantil y alegre todos los días. Kumai podía parecer una chica tierna, infantil e inofensiva; pero era todo lo contrario. Podía derribarte de un sólo golpe gracas a todos sus entrenamientos en el campo de Taekwondo

-Siempre discuten, parecen Deidara y Tobi, no, de hecho, son Deidara y Tobi, actúan tal cual lo hacían ellos y coinciden en el sentido que el personaje favorito de Kumai es Tobi y el de Kazumi Deidara- Se puso a pensar en voz alta la ojimiel

-Kazumi-sempai me dijo que le agradaba, así que todo está bien para mí- Gritaba llena de alegría la rubia

-Qué va..- Suspiró la castaña oscura cuando notó algo en la tierra- Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?- Preguntó Serani y Kazumi le señaló el lugar en donde miraba- Parece un pozo, pero... ¿Así de grande?- Todas se acercaron con precaución

Efectivamente, era un pozo, pero no uno normal, tenía la abertura tan grande que un automóvil cabría sin problemas y dentro estaba completamente oscuro. Kumai lanzó una piedrita para ver cuán profundo era, pero no pudieron escuchar como hacía el impacto. En conclusión: o no tenía fondo, o su límite era mucho más de debido y un paso en falso a caer allí, te costaría la vida.

-Qué curioso- Comentó la ojiazul

-Ya lo creo- Aportó Kazumi

-Esto va más allá de la naturaleza, algo tiene que haber pasado aquí que provocara este agujero- Intentaba buscarle explicación Serani

-No hay problema..- Se paró Kumai, ya que estaban sentadas observando el pozo- Vamos a ver si hay algo más por all.. ¡Ahh!- Cuando quiso caminar se resbaló y menos mal que Kazumi estaba a su lado para agarrarla antes que cayera, pero no del todo, la castaña oscura sostenía a Kumai pero la rubia estaba con el cuerpo dentro del pozo, como en una película dramática

-¡Sempai ayúdeme!- Suplicaba Kumai

-"R-rayos, me estoy resbalando, tengo que hacer demasiada fuerza para que no caiga" ¡Serani ayúdame! ¡Sostenme que me resbalo también!- Gritó con toda su fuerza

-¡Sí!- Cumplió su orden, pero aún así no lograban subirla, y en un momento..- ¡Ahh!- Se resbaló Serani y las tres juntas cayeron al pozo

* * *

-A-auch- Se quejó Kazumi agarrando su cabeza, las tres habían caído al pozo. Miró a su alrededor y se alivió, Kumai y Serani estaban a su lado buscando una forma de salir

-Oye sempai, ayúdenos- Dijo la rubia mostrando una enredadera que se extendía por toda la pared hasta llegar arriba- Tú tienes fuerza, puedes trepar hasta allí y buscar ayuda para que nos saquen, seguro que la profesora o la vice directora todavía están rondando por ahí

-¿Ustedes bajaron nuestras mochilas?- Preguntó Serani

-¿Cómo que bajar nuestras mochilas?

-Pues sí, están allí- Señaló la ojimiel en donde de verdad estaban sus mochilas

-... yo no las he bajado- Dijo Kumai

-Ni yo- Kazumi

-Hmm, bueno, antes de preocuparnos por eso, Kazumi, deberías ir arriba a buscar ayuda- Sugirió la cataña clara

-De acuerdo- Asintió y comenzó a trepar por las enredaderas, a decir verdad le costaba mucho, pero el punto es que al final logró llegar hacia arriba- ¡Lo logré! ¡Voy a buscar ayuda chicas!- Y se fue corriendo a hacer lo que había dicho

-Mientras, yo voy a revisar si tengo todo- Dijo la rubia abriendo su mochila y revisándola- Celular, cepillo, mis mangas, el cuaderno de dibujo de Kazumi-sempai, ropa de repuesto, libros, mi cuaderno de fanfics, lapiceras, sí, lo tengo todo

-¿Traes tu cuaderno de fanfics a todos lados?- Le preguntó Serani

-Pues claro, no salgo sin él y cada vez que se me ocurre una idea la anoto, de hecho, se me acaba de ocurrir un nuevo fanfic con respecto a lo que nos está pasando ahora

-Luego lo escribes, ahora de seguro viene Kazumi- Se sentó en el suelo mientras veía como Kumai se ponía a escribir ignorándola por completo

* * *

-Por favor.. debe de haber alguien.. además el bosque de nuestro campo de deportes no era tan grande- Kazumi iba caminando entre los árboles sin sentir ninguna presencia a su alrededor- Incluso debería haber encontrado a alguien- Suspiró

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó una voz conocida para ella a sus espaldas

-¡Ah!- Se volteó rápidamente muy asustada- N-no puede s-ser eres I-itachi U-uchiha.. -Susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera Itachi pudo comprender lo que decía- "Pero qué estoy diciendo, si Itachi y todos los de Naruto son dibujos anime, no son reales"

-¿Una amiga Itachi?- Se burló se compañero azul con apariencia de tiburón

-Silencio Kisame- Lo fulminó con la mirada el pelinegro

-"Perfecto, parece que no me escuchó, debo fingir que no lo conozco.." Esto.. unas amigas se han caído a un pozo y no sé como sacarlas, ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Suplicó

-Lo siento pero no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Comenzó a caminar igual de serio que siempre- Y no te metas en nuestro camino o sufrirás- Para decir aquello hizo una pequeña pausa en su caminata para luego reanudarla

-Lo siento chica, vas a tener que arreglártelas de otra forma- Le dijo Kisame y siguió a su compañero, dejando a Kazumi viendo sorprendida si lo que acababa de ver era real, pues estaba tranquilamente hablando con sus dos mejores amigas sobre cualquier cosa y ¡Bam! De repente está en el mundo de Naruto.. ¡Espera! Kumai y Serani.. las había olvidado. Olvidando lo ocurrido anteriormente, se puso en marcha de vuelta al pozo, tenía que buscar una manera de sacarlas...

* * *

-¿Qué...- No pudo formular pregunta al ver a Kumai y a Serani fuera del pozo con las mochilas a un lado hablando

-No lo sé Serani, sólo lo escribí y ya está, hasta a mí me está dando miedo- Dijo Kumai hacia la ojimiel

-No me lo creo, no pudo pasar así sin más- Comentó Serani

-Chicas.. ¿Cómo es que están aquí arriba?..- Preguntó sorprendida

-Que te lo diga Kumai, ella lo hizo

-¡Que yo no sé! Sólo estaba comenzando a escribir un nuevo fanfic, con lo que nos estaba pasando e inventé que una luz las envolvía las sacaba de ahí..- Comenzó a relatar la rubia

-Y eso fue justo lo que pasó- Concluyó Serani

-Pues debe de ser coincidencia, ahora les digo, me enocntré con Itachi y Kisame

-¿Itachi y Kisame? Sempai, ya se está volviendo loca, ellos son personajes de Naruto, no son reales- Le dijo Kumai

-Pero estoy segura de verlos, incluso les pedí ayuda

-No importa Kazumi, ahora vámonos, nos deben estar buscando- Agarró sus cosas Serani

-Oye Itachi, ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Kisame que estaba escondido atrás de unos árboles junto con Itachi

-Pueden que le interesen al líder, siento un gran poder en ellas, además tú mismo viste cómo lo que escribí aquella niña se cumplía, así vamos a llervárselas- Le respondió su compañero corriendo a toda velocidad y noqueando a las tres chicas sin que éstas se dieran cuenta- Listo- Cargó a Serani en su espalda- Kisame, ¿Podrías llevar a las otras dos?

-De acuerdo- Cargó a Kumai y Kazumi su compañero

-Vamos entonces- Comenzaron a caminar hacia la guarida

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo :D

Lamento si es muy largo, pero bueno, hasta la próxima ;3


	2. Akatsuki

Segundo capítulo :D y perdón por la demora n.n estuve en semana de exámenes finales

**Anotaciones importantes:**

-Esto es un diálogo

-"Esto es un pensamiento"

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Akatsuki**

-¿Hmm?- Despertaba Kazumi en un lugar desconocido- ¿Dónde estoy?- Miró hacia todos los lados. Estaba en una habitación.. simple, podría decirse; ya que sólo contaba con una cama individual, una mesa de luz y un pequeño armario- ¡Chicas!- Gritó, pero nadie contestaba, las habían separado. De repente, sintió que alguien entraba

-Calla niña, el líder me pidió que cuando despertaras te llevara con él, de seguro que tus amiguitas ya despertaron- Entró un pelirojo

-¿Sa-sa-sasori?- Preguntó confundida y temerosa

-Levántate, que el líder nos espera- Salió de la habitación e instintivamente Kazumi se levantó, siguiendo a Sasori atravesando los oscuros pasillos de la guarida hasta deterne en frente de una puerta, la cual Sasori tocó

-Adelante- Se escuchó desde adentro y el pelirojo junto con la castaña oscura entraron- Muy bien Sasori, la trajiste, ahora hay que esperar a Hidan que traiga a la última- Habló de neuvo la voz, quien no resultaba ser nada más ni nada menos que Pain, el líder de Akatsuki

-"Allí están las chicas, menos mal"- Pensaba Kazumi mirando a sus amigas y éstas le devolvían la mirada

-¿Tengo que estar más tiempo aquí, Líder?- Preguntó Kakuzu, quien al parecer había traído a Serani

-Joder líder, tengo que rezarle a Jashin-sama, no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí- Maldició Hidan, la persona que llevó a Kumai

-De hecho, necesito que ustedes tres, Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori se retiren- Comentó el líder ignorando el comentario del Jashinista y los tres nombrados se fueron

-...- Las tres chicas se encontraban sumamente nerviosas, no por estar en frente de uno de los personajes más fuertes de Naruto, sino de dos... frente a ellas estaba Pain junto a Itachi

-Tenías razón Itachi- Comentó Pain- Ustedes tres, quiero que me digan todo sobre ustedes, porque sino, aténganse a las consecuencias- Dijo con voz amenazante

Las tres se miraron entre sí, pero como ninguna decía algo, la mayor quizo empezar

-Bu-bueno, nosotras somos Kazumi, Serani y Kumai, tenemos entre 16 y 15 años- Intentaba decir Kazumi pero estaba muy nerviosa, además que el Uchiha las observara con su Sharingan no ayudaba en nada

-¿De qué aldea son?- Preguntó con voz firme y amenazadora de nuevo, no le daba confianza esas tres chicas

-L-la verdad, no tenemos experiencia ninja- Esta vez habló Kumai

-De hecho, pueden serlo tranquilamente- Dijo Itachi serio- Las tres tienen mucho más chakra de lo que tiene un Shinobi normal, pero ella mucho más- En ese momento se refirió a Serani

-¿Yo?- Se sorprendió la ojimiel

-"Tengo que recordar lo que me dijo Madara, tienes que aceptarlas, necesito estar cerca de ellas para vigilarlas, no son normales, bla bla bla, chakra anormal, bla bla bla, entrenar, bla bla bla"- Se repetía en su cabeza Pain- Bien, nos encargaremos de vigilarlas- Las tres pusieron cara de no entender- Entrarán en la organización para tenerlas cerca y averiguar todo sobre ustedes- Todavía no lograba entender por qué Madara le había pedido eso

**Flash Back**

-Tienes que hacerlas entrar en la organización, una de ellas se me hace familiar, la castaña de ojos ámbar, para mantenarlas cerca. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no poseen chakra normal y pueden servirnos mucho si las entrenamos a nuestro favor- Habló "Madara", que se encontraba en la oficina de Pain

-Como digas, Madara- Al líder sólo le quedó aceptar lo que le ordenaban

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**Itachi, dile a Konan que venga, necesito pedirle algo- Ordenó el poseedor del Rinnegan y el Uchiha desapareció, probablemente fue e hacer lo que Pain ordenó

-"Esto no es bueno"- Pensaban Kumai y Kazumi, mientras que Serani no se encontraba muy preocupada

-"Rayos, debí haber seguido el anime en lugar de quedarme en la saga de reencuentro, conozco sólo los nombres de los Akatsuki porque Kumai y Kazumi me viven contando sobre ellos, no los conozco ni sus habilidades, así que sólo ellas pueden avisarme si alguien es peligroso o no"- Las miró la castaña, como esperando que ellas le dijeran algo

-¿Me necesitabas Pain?- Entró Konan a la oficina

-Sí, quédate aquí unos momentos- Ahora se dirigió con la mirada a las tres amigas- Ustedes dijeron que no tienen habilidades ninja, pero yo pregunté sobre su aldea

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas, no podían decirle la verdad porque las creería locas y las mataría, así que dijeron lo primero que se les ocurrió

-Yo vengo de Iwagakure- Dijo Kazumi, ella siempre había querido ser de allí

-Yo de Sunagakure- Dijo Kumai

-Yo de Konohagakure, nosotras nunca quisimos ser ninjas, al contrario, nos dedicamos a viajar por los pueblos y aldeas para conocer el mundo, por lo que en uno de nuestros tantos viajes dimos la casualidad que nos encontramos, compartíamos los mismos gustos, intereses, puntos de preferencia, así que nos hicimos mejores amigas y comenzamos a viajar juntas- Eso sí que las salvó, Serani siempre fue buena en inventar excusas rápido

-"Es obvio que está mintiendo, Itachi me dijo que esas dos niñas salieron de un pozo gracias a... una luz, creo que dijo"- Pensaba Pain ante la respuesta dada por Serani, pero la dejó pasar porque debía cumplir lo que le dijo Madara- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Kumai Tano

-Kazumi Atarashi

-Serani Yurushi

-¿Yurushi?- Preguntó Konan, Pain sólo asintió

-Bien, van a quedarse en Akatsuki un tiempo- Ordena él- Konan las va a guiar por la cueva, les voy a dejar en claro algonas cosas: están aquí para ser vigladas, harán lo que diga cuando se los diga y no pueden salir de aquí

Las tres asintieron, no querían meterse en problemas en ese momento... y menos con el líder de la más peligrosa organización criminal

-Konan, llévalas, luego sabes qué hacer- La mujer asintió y les hizo un ademásn para que la siguieran, cruzando los largos y oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a una parte en la que había tres pueras- Son tres habitaciones, una para cada una, Pain lo especificó así, además que un Akatsuki las va estar vigilando durante el día

-¿Pero por qué el líder hace esto? Digo, ¿No sería más fácil matarnos, o es que nos necesita para algo?- Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña de ojos chocolate

-Eso tendrán que hblarlo con él cuando las llame personalmente una por una- Respondió ella y empezó a caminar para retirarse- Dentro de las habitaciones hay algo de ropa y sus cosas, si quieren pueden cambiarse- Dicho esto se fue

-Konan me da miedo sempai- Se quejó la rubia

-Bueno, da igual, vayamos a cambiarnos y a dormir, que a todo esto se hizo muy tarde- Entra en una habitación Kazumi

-Tiene razón, yo voy a aprovechar a pensar cómo es que llegamos a este punto- Entró en otra Serani

-Y yo me quedé sola- Se volvió a quejar Kumai- Pero igual tengo mi cuaderno de fanfics para seguir escribiendo- Entró a la habitación restante y se puso a escribir- Veamos, qué puedo poner... ¡Ya sé!- Agarró una lapicera- "Entonces las tres chicas despertaron y notaron que no estaban en casa, sino en una cueva con un líder y una mujer que daban miedo, las tres se fueron a dormir, rendidas de tantos cambios y confusiones. Al día siguiente conocieron a toda la banda que conformaba esa organización y no eran muy violentos, incluso los líderes ya no se veían tan amenazadores."- Leía mientras escribía

-Kumai-chan, sé que estás escribiendo fanfics, así que vete a dormir- Le gritó su sempai desde su propio cuarto

-No puedo creerle, ¿Cómo lo hace para adivinar?- Se resigna la ojiazul y apaga la luz para dormir, sin saber que lo que mañana pasaría estaría relacionado con su pequeño cuadernito de fanfics

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo, a partir del siguiente ya va a aparecer todo Akatsuki y la pequeña Kumai y la rara Serani van a tener una participación especial ;D  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :3**


End file.
